


Unloved

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied dom/sub, Smut, Subdrop, dom!sebastian stan, sub!Reader, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You are experiencing your first ever subdrop and Sebastian does everything he can to make you feel better. It’s a lot of fluff and cuddling.‘Thank you.’ You whispered pressing a light kiss onto his cheeks. ‘For that, and for coming over tonight.’‘Of course, doll. I can’t let you to be alone when you are feeling down.’‘Because you are my dom?’ You asked carefully.‘Mostly because I love you and care about you, but yes, yes that too.'





	1. Subdrop

**Author's Note:**

> In the first chapter there is no actual smut, it's just fluff and love.

You were at grocery shopping when it hit you. The extreme sadness and depression suddenly flooding your body, making you feel lonely and you just wanted to cry.

Fighting your tears you went through the aisles collecting everything you needed at home. You pulled your phone out of your pocket as started to write a text. Your extreme sadness was mixed with anger for no reason, but you couldn’t not feel it. You were so, so mad, you’d want to slap the door into his face next time.

 _‘I hate you, please never call again.’_ You sent the text and rushed to the cashiers.

‘I have told you, leave me alone!’ The poor old lady jumped next to you as you yelled into the phone and walked out of the store. ‘This is all your fault!’

‘What’s wrong, doll? What happened?’ Your friend, Sebastian was clearly worried and confused about your sudden change in the moods. To be honest you didn’t understand it either, but you felt like he betrayed you, he left you alone and you were just mad at him beyond reason.

These exact words were falling from your lips and there was a few minutes of silence after that. ‘Please, sweetheart, let me go and get you. I… It is normal that you feel this way. Please let me be there for you. Do you need me to get you anything?’ He asked calmly, like someone who was understanding what was going on. Even you didn’t understand it.

‘No, I just did the stupid groceries. Alone!’ The last word was mixed with the smash of the trunk. ‘I’ll be home in ten.’

‘Alright, just drive carefully.’ He sighed. ‘Doll, promise me!’

‘Oh, God, I do! I am just sad, and so mad at you, I’ll not hurt myself.’ The relieved sound from the other end of the phone somewhat calmed your nerves and you hang up the phone. God, what the hell? Where did this all come from?

You were home before you could notice. Not really caring about the things which should have gone into the fridge, you drop the bags unceremoniously next to the door, kicking your shoes off, heading to your room. The way you were pulling your clothing of off your body made you remember the way Sebastian undressed you in a hurried way yesterday. The huge mirror next to your bed made you feel even more miserable, you couldn’t bare to look at yourself. You hated yourself and Sebastian too. Mindlessly reaching out for something comfortable you find yourself dressed in no panties, some cotton pants and his shirt. It was black and way to big for you, but it smelled like him, and it seemed to comfort your soul a little. Going with only the standing lamp next to your couch you turned on your Netflix and curled up on the comfy cushions.  

In a few minutes you could hear your door bell ringing for a second before the lock got open, and you could hear Sebastian’s worried hello, from the hall.

‘God, you are here.’ He was a lot less concerned now, but you didn’t answer. Why were you even mad at him? You didn’t know. ‘Can I sit?’ He asked carefully and waited until you noded. During his ministrations he picked up your favourite blanket from the couch and covered you with it. It was white and grey and extremely fluffy, and it made you feel better a slightly bit. ‘How are you?’

‘I am sad, I feel like there is no happiness inside of me anymore.’ You cried and switched sides, so you were snuggling close to him. Sebastian was immediately holding you close to himself.

‘That’s normal, doll. It’s okay to feel like this. I was actually surprised it have never happened before.’ He explained and his hands were running up and down on your back to comfort you.

‘I have been sad before.’

‘Yes, sure.’ He agreed quietly. ‘But you have never experienced a subdrop before. At least not until this extent.’

‘A subdrop?’ The confused look on your face made him smile a little and he pulled you closer.

There was a minute of silence until the gathered his thoughts on how to explain it to you. ‘Yes, it is a thing. I looked it up, when we started your sessions.’ Oh, right because Sebastian was not only your friend he was also your dom. It was something you started like two months ago. You both agreed to extend your friendship and explore some things regarding to your sexual fantasies. You have always felt quite submissive and he happily agreed to be your dom during your BDSM sessions. He have had some experience too, but nothing more than light spanking and using hands cuffs, so he did his own research before you could have agreed on your terms.

‘It’s like ultimate sadness for subs?’ Your question and the tone of it made his heart ache a little. You still felt like it was something dark, shady, impure thing to do.

‘No. It is a chemical reaction in your brain. When we are having our sessions, you can get really high, I mean high like high on your hormones. The subdrop happens when you have drained all of your happy hormones from your body after a very intensive session.’ Sebastian’s voice was calm and serious, making you focus on what he was saying immediately. ‘You have several hormones, which are… well let’s just call them happy hormones, okay? It’s gonna be a lot easier to explain. So, these natural chemicals are part of the fight or flight response, which are producing morphine-like chemicals in your body, to increase your pain tolerance as our sessions become more intense. These hormones will and do put you into subspace, which is amazing, but your body can’t make infinite amount of it. While you feel supper happy and get high on them during our sessions, you have a limited amount of them. You can’t make more than you’d normally do, and as you have binged on them very very hard yesterday, most likely you have used them all, or well, most of them. That’s when a subdrop happens.’

The amazed yet confused look you gave him earns you a small kiss on the forehead. You sigh contently. You missed him, his closeness and how much he cares for you.

‘So, right now, I can understand if you feel unloved or abandoned or angry at me. I can accept that. But you have to know that this feeling will go and you will feel okay again very soon.’ He reassured you and rested his head on your forehead as you burried your face into his neck, inhaling deeply.

‘I do feel like this. I woke up extremely tired, and the thing you didn’t stay the night wasn’t much of a help at the first place. I feel a bit sore and my skin is still burning. There are bruises on my ankles because of the ropes.’ This confession come out of nothing and you immediately wanted to take it back, but it was too late.

‘Do you need any medicine?’ Sebastian asked carefully.

‘No, it’s not that bad. I just feel very tired, like I have run a Marathon.’ You moved your hands a little so you could close them around his torso, pulling him incredibly close. You stayed like this for a few seconds until your stomach loudly reminded you that you haven’t had any dinner yet.

‘Come on, let’s get to the kitchen, I brought you some chocolate ice cream and your favourite sentenced candles, also some fluffy socks.’ He laughed as you tried to hid your embarrassed, flushed cheeks.

You didn’t need to move, he wrapped the blanket around you and picked you up bridal style. Thank good he was working out that much. He carried you to the kitchen, gently placing you on one of the chairs, letting you pull him into a long, silent hug. His hands were holding you for a second more before he turned to your kitchen counter and picked some bowls and spoons for the ice cream. He walked to the hall bringing in your groceries too.

‘Would you like to talk about it more?’ He asked as he opened your fridge and placed everything onto the shelves.

‘No… Well, maybe.’ You hesitated for a second, because your brain screamed at you that you were currently mad at this very man in front of you, but you silenced it. ‘Do you think it have happened because it was too intense yesterday?’

Sebastian quietly placed the last items into your cupboard before turning to you. ‘Yes, definitely. I was actually quite worried during the whole session, that’s why I kept asking you about the safe words, but as you always went with green, I kept going.’ The loud crack of the ice cream box made you shudder, and after it was over Sebastian offered you an apologetic smile. ‘Sorry. So, you got into subspace, doll. I have never ever seen anything like it before, you basically become reluctant to pain and you looked completely high, like high on weed, just ‘floating’ on your happy cloud. After that I regretted I didn’t plan on staying, because I suspected that it might happen today.’

‘You know so much!’ The amazement in your voice was clear even if your mouth was full with chocolate ice cream. Sebastian laughed a little and adjusted your blanket around your shoulders. ‘But, God, it felt amazing! I have told you, it was like I was melting, like there was nothing in my mind, just pleasure and ease.’ You explained and he nodded in agreement.

‘Thank you for telling me, doll.’ The smile spreading through his lips was sincere and made you wonder how he was doing it. He could make you feel loved and cared for every time, that’s why you trusted him to be your dom. He cared for you, he always wanted the best for you and he took care of you no matter what. ‘I was hoping that the extra aftercare would help with this, but I was clearly wrong.’ You reached out to cup his face with one hand while you took a spoon full with the other one, offering it to him with a shy smile. His tongue darted out to wet his lips for a second before grinning widely and taking the kind offer.

‘Let’s go back to the living room.’ You offered as you finished your bowl of artificial happiness, setting your feet onto the ground, fumbling a little because of the blanket.

‘I’ll bring the candles and the socks. I hope you’ll like them.’ He fished them out of his backpack as you moved back to the much darker room, to extend your couch with one solid move. It was an easy construction, and you were extremely happy about it. By the time Sebastian got into the room you got all comfortable and cosy, waiting for him. He placed the candles on each side of the couch and some on the table in front of it.

‘So, are you going to put it on, or you want me to?’ He asked, even if he already knew the answer. Your feet already peaking out of the fluff around you, you bottom lip between your teeth, looking up to him innocently. ‘Alright, I’ll do it.’ He opened the packaging and with a bit of a trying and experimenting he managed to put on both of them. They were nice, fluffy and soft, keeping your feet nice and warm. After this Sebastian laid down next to you on the couch and let you snuggle close to him, fidgeting until you found the perfect position. He wrapped his arms around you, gently playing with your hair.

It was quiet for a few minutes, you felt warm and his steady heartbeat under your ear calmed your panicking nerves a little. You still felt sad and kind of empty, but the fact that whatever he was up to he aborted and run to you immediately, bringing you some artificial happiness, slowly made you feel a bit better. There was something on your Netflix, but you haven’t payed attention. The warmth radiating through his thin shirt and as his left hand was holding yours, that tiny skin contact got every piece of your attention.

‘How did you recognised what happened yesterday?’ You asked the question which was in your mind in the last few minutes but you were too soaked up in his warmth to ask.

‘I have read a lot about all kind of BDMS stuff before we started this. As I got into it deeper and deeper this whole subspace thing come up more and more often, which kind of looked like one ultimate goal for all this, but maybe it’s stupid. The thing is I tried to get to know the signs of it and what to do while you are in it, to not to break it immediately but not even let you to be there for too long. I mean you don’t really feel the pain, and I could hurt you seriously if I am not careful enough. So, I have carefully made an approximate plan for this scenario, but obviously it’s easy to think of it at home, level headed, then during our session. The basics were to keep you floating on your happy cloud as long as it is safe and then decreasing the intensity of everything until you come down slowly, to stay with you as long as you can, keep you warm and talk to you.’ The way he talked made you remember all the things he did  after it was over, bringing you more water or Get a raid than usual, immediately wrapping you in some blanket, carefully laying you down on your bed, and how long he talked to you, telling you how proud he was, what a good girl you were to him, how much he appreciated that you submit to him and trust him, and just ultimately how much he adores and loves you for agreeing to extending the boundaries of your friendship.

‘Thank you.’ You whispered pressing a light kiss onto his cheeks. ‘For that, and for coming over tonight.’

‘Of course, doll. I can’t let you to be alone when you are feeling down.’

‘Because you are my dom?’ You asked carefully.

‘Mostly because I love you and care about you, but yes, yes that too. I feel responsible for this, even if it is something natural to happen. But, I hope you are feeling better now.’ He smiled gently. ‘Do you need anything else?’

You did. But there was a bit of a hesitation before you said it. It was off limits.

‘I really wanna kiss you.’ You blurred out, eyes falling to the soft, plump lips, then lifting to look him in the eye. ‘I know it’s…’ You couldn’t finish your sentence because Sebastian leaned to you and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was short, soft your lips barely brushing to each other.

‘I think we can make an exception this time.’ The cheeky grin spreading across his lips calmed your nerves about this. You moved a little shifting your weight to your elbow as you leaned above him a little to kiss him again. You couldn’t help at the low, content whimper which escaped your lips when he kissed you back, his tongue sliding into your mouth this time, giving you a taste of those delicious lips.

After that it was quiet again, you were watching the comedy playing on the screen, not really wanting to talk right now. He pulled you up a little and turned to his side facing you entirely, his steel blue eyes taking in the soft curves and edges of your face. You don’t know for how long you were like this, sometimes just your forehead touching, then he kissed you slowly and gently pouring all of his care and love for you into these small touches. It was tender and intimate. No words, just his lips and hands caressing you to let you know that he was there, and he took care of you. It was so slow and made both of you feel utterly at peace eventually both of you fall asleep.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling yourself a bit better, you take the courage to ask Sebastian one more favour.  
>  _‘I am better.’ You started to evaluate your conditions. ‘I am not mad at you anymore.’ You grinned. ‘However, I still feel a bit low, but nothing like yesterday.’_  
>  ‘Good.’ The soft kiss caught you by surprise but you didn’t mind. ‘I still think we shouldn’t rush things now.’ He added with a squint, as you actively tried to push your thigh between his.  
> ‘What is a better way of making me feel better than a nice orgasm?’ You asked innocently biting your lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there is the smut.

It was almost eleven when you woke up, already feeling a bit better. Sebastian was still sleeping next to you. You didn’t want to wake him, but you had to, most probably he needed to go home.

Your little movements eventually woke him up and he was just gorgeous as a sleepy, happy smile found it’s way to his lips and his clouded eyes fall onto you.

‘Hey, beautiful!’ His voice was deep and raspy from his sleep, and it just made him even more gorgeous. ‘Where are you going?’ He asked and pulled you close into a gentle kiss.

‘It’s eleven, Seb, I guess you have to go, right?’ The pain in your voice was obvious and it made him worry again.

‘Only if you want me to. It’s Saturday tomorrow, so if you want it, I’m happy to stay.’ The relieved look on your face was obvious and he couldn’t help but smile a little. The answer only come as feverish nodding from you and a happy squeal. ‘So, how about a nice hot shower before bed?’

‘Together?’ Your voice was a bit unsure, it’s not like you didn’t want to, you just weren’t sure about it right now.

‘I’m gonna brush my teeth until you finish, okay? Than we change. You don’t need to be alone, but I don’t want you to get tempted too much. Let’s focus on you getting better first.’ Sebastian pulled you close once again and you quietly thanked to the starts that he was such a kind and loving human being.

He helped you to walk to your room in the huge wrap of blanket and collect your PJs and a shirt and clean boxers for himself.

You were already under the hot water when he entered to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The hot water washing over your body brought you even more relief.

‘Did it feel good?’ Sebastian asked quietly as he gently dried the las drops of water from your neck and shoulders.

‘Yes, it was refreshing.’ You grinned for the first time during the night. You loved when he finished to dry you up, somehow it was always so gentle, he brushed the towel to your skin with so much concentration and care. It was really intimate.

After you got dressed he got into the shower, and before you could have finished brushing your teeth he reminded you to bring some lotion to the bedroom, so he can rub your sore muscles a little.

‘Come on, doll, we should get to bed.’ He peppered the top of your head with soft kisses as he finished drying himself with the towel and escorted you to back to the bedroom. He made sure that the lights were dim, and the bed was made before.

You got comfortable on your pillow and let him rub the sentenced lotion into your skin hoping that the muscles under your skin would regenerate easier this way. You were half asleep when he was done.

The room was dark, and you couldn’t resist to cuddle him immediately as you felt the bed dipping behind you. He pulled your shirt up until your breast, so your bare skin was pressed against his bare side, and your arm was resting on his flat, naked stomach, gaining as much skin to skin contact as possible without risking of you feeling cold.

‘Thank you, for being here!’ You breathed into a good night kiss. You were laying on his chest for a while, only moved before you would fall asleep. He couldn’t sleep cuddling, you knew it, and it wasn’t something you could maintain for eight hours either. Despite all of this you could feel him staying close to you, resting his hand on your wrist. You needed this contact even during sleeping, Sebastian knew this, and it was just fine.

It was a rare occasion that you actually slept together, because many times your scenes took place some time during the day, and it was just natural to leave his or your place. So, it usually happened when you were together at night. After any scene this closeness, and reassurance was much needed. The names he called you and the things he said or did felt right during a scene but thinking about it later often made his question that whether you still love and accept him despite those things. While for you, who submitted to him over and over needed his love, to be there with you when you were at your mot vulnerable after the scenes. You told him your most intense and hidden fantasies, opened up about things that made you blush even if you just thought about it.

Sleeping next to him made you feel safe and gave you enough time to feel like yourself again after being his sub. For him it was just amazing to hold you, to hear how good he made you feel, how safe you felt with him and despite of being a beginner in all this you loved his as your dom. The body to body contact felt amazing, because sometimes your scenes didn’t involve much of that. Sometimes he was wearing gloves during the whole time, or touched you only with toys, and your hands were restrained giving you no opportunity to touch him at all. It was odd. Before starting those plays you could have never imagined a scene without it ending in rough fucking, but it has happened very often. Eventually you discovered this kind of sex and intimacy does not necessarily includes actual sex at the end, at least for the two of you. He usually come and you did when he let you to, sometimes more than once, sometimes not even once in a week, sometimes only with toys and sometimes by getting fucked hard and deep. It was all depending on the things you have agreed on before.

You also discovered that it involved a lot more talking than vanilla sex, mostly when you were blindfolded. There was never an exact choreography, so he always explained his next move to make you feel safe and give you the opportunity to safeword if it was not okay. These things all added up together when you were just cuddling for long minutes after a session, or when you happened to sleep together. You slept close to each other and it felt wonderful.

In the morning Sebastian woke up first, you were laying on your side, your breathing slow and even and he had no intentions of waking you up. You needed a lot of rest now. He moved closer, slipping under your blanket, his arm holing you close as he let you lean to his chest with an unconscious, content moan. His lips moved upwards, for the cute sound you just made. It didn’t take much time for him to fall back asleep, holing you in his arms securely.

A few hours later you woke up, immediately registering the intense warmth behind you and the heavy arm on your hips. A content smile found your lips as you pulled Sebastian’s hand to your lips to pepper it with soft kisses.

‘Mornin’, doll!’ His sleepy voice come out ragged and deep, right behind your ear.

‘Hey, handsome!’ You greeted him with a tired chuckle and pushed your body back a little to be pressed against him fully. It was comforting and you couldn’t get enough of the way his firm chest pressed against your back and his thighs supported yours, even if this time his crotch was thoughtfully angled away from you. His hand gripped your waist when you wanted to push your ass back a little to feel him.  

He mumbled something before actually speaking to you. ‘Easy, sweetheart! We just woke up!’ He soothed you.

‘I think I am pretty familiar with that part of you too, so what is this sudden modesty?’ You asked pouting, and turning to face him.

He took his moment to take in your sleepy figures and hide it somewhere deep in his mind for the harder times. ‘How are you feeling?’ He asked, and it was somewhat answer for your question.

‘I am better.’ You started to evaluate your conditions. ‘I am not mad at you anymore.’ You grinned. ‘However, I still feel a bit low, but nothing like yesterday.’

‘Good.’ The soft kiss caught you by surprise but you didn’t mind. ‘I still think we shouldn’t rush things now.’ He added with a squint, as you actively tried to push your thigh between his.

‘What is a better way of making me feel better than a nice orgasm?’ You asked innocently biting your lip.

‘First of all, I thought we agreed on that I decide on when you can come and I really don’t think that it would be the right time for a scene.’ He explained as one of his hands slid onto your face, caressing your soft skin gently.

You didn’t answer just kissed him slowly. First it was sleepy and lips only than you flicked his bottom lip with your tongue, before sucking it between yours, making him instinctly deepen the kiss. Your hands were in his soft, brown hair tugging it gently, and his were on your hips turning you on your back when your quiet whimper made him break the kiss.

‘I thought we agreed on that this would be only BDSM and no vanilla sex.’ He questioned you whispering, but at the same time you could feel his weight on you. His lips returned to cover your neck with sweet kisses, making you close your eyes as your body once freely could react to his ministrations. Your thighs opened around his thin hips and your hands tried to feel as much of him you they could. They were in his hair, stroking his neck, arms and back, because, this was the very first time in two months that you could touch him in any way you wanted.

‘I just want _you_.’

‘That’s very dangerous, doll.’ His words were in sharp contrast with his acts, as he sucked a light red mark on your neck and his erection was hot against your thigh.

‘It doesn’t seem like you don’t want it.’ You tried to come back at him, but your weak cry took the edge of your voice as he bit that one point between your neck and shoulders. ‘Seb.’

‘There is a reason why it is on the off-limits list, I guess.’ He returned to your lips for a searing kiss, gently rocking his hips into you.

‘Please, I want you, I need to feel you, without the restrains, just you, please.’ You pleaded, lips leaving glistering trails on his light skin, both of you breathing heavily, your bodies pressed closer together than ever before.

‘This sounds pretty promising, doll, but I am not sure I can go on full vanilla with you after this two months.’ The answer died on your lips as he slid his hand under your shirt, to caress the underside of your breast with his fingertips.

‘Just don’t think.’ You giggled, because it sounded ridiculous.

‘That’s a terrible idea.’ Sebastian snorted and bit your neck again to silence you. ‘I have some new rules.’ He purred into your ear, as he sat up pulling you with him, making you sit on his thighs. ‘You will use your safe words, if it gets anything but vanilla, and I want you to enjoy this, in a way to come any time you are there, no need to ask for permission. I just- Fuck, I just want to make you come without thinking too much about it.’ He pulled your shirt through your head and you did the same with his. Two sets of hands roaming on each other’s bodies, like this was the first time you were touching the other one.

‘I think I can do that.’ You grinned again, nails lightly scratching his abs as your lips find their way to his again. Sebastian’s hands were holding you securely, as he laid you back to the bed, pulling down your PJ pants. His grey eyes were dark by desire as he looked over you. Fuck. He has never actually looked at you like this. You were usually restrained, often wearing something, some ropes were around you at least. You were gorgeous, those pretty eyes clouded by desire, your cheeks flushed and lips pink. This _was_ dangerous.

Sebastian’s weight returned to you pulling a satisfied moan from your lips. ‘I want you on top all the way.’ Your whisper was mixed with your moans as his hot mouth caressed your breasts, carefully sucking a nipple between his lips. The way your fingers was curling in his hair, how your back arched when he switched was intoxicating. Now he was twisting the other nipple between his fingers and sucking onto the other one. You were vocal, he knew it, but fuck listening to you as you were free to do anything you pleased was something different.

Your hands pushed down his boxers until you could, before he helped you to remove them completely. You licked your lips as you looked at him freely for a second. He was strongly built, his muscles tense under his flawless skin and his cock hard and heavy between his legs. It was so, so long ago you actually wanted a person, _one_ person, but now you wanted _him_ like your life was depending on it.

Your blankets were long ago on the floor, the pillows messy around the bed as the two of you were in a rush for feeling each other as fast as possible. Sebastian’s skin was even hotter than before, only to leave you longing for him even more. His steel blue eyes looking at you like he was asking for your consent, to make sure you haven’t changed your mind. The answer come as a heated kiss, making him moan quietly into your lips.

Your legs were pulled up around his hips already as he leaned onto his elbows and grinded into your heat. He broke the kiss with a light ‘fuck’ to rest his forehead on yours as he was rocking his hips, the hot tip of his cock brushing against your clit every time. ‘So, fucking wet, doll, every single time. I love it.’ He purred into your ears, keeping up with his motions.

When his whole shaft was coated in your slick he carefully pushed himself to your entrance. He wanted to say something, anything, but his mind was numb only registering your soft curves under his body, as you trembled with anticipation, your hips rocking into his subconsciously.

He was inside of you with one solid motion, your walls tight and hot around him. He opened his eyes to look at you to remember your face in utter pleasure as he bottomed out. Your hands were gripping his back, his shoulders, his everything as he started to move, with slow deep thrusts.

‘Feeling good?’ He panted breathlessly into your neck.

‘God, yes.’ Your legs were wrapped around his hips as you clung to him, your lips chasing his for a hot kiss.

His pace got faster, and he lifted your legs a bit to pull your butt higher, changing his angle a bit. Oh, yes. Like this, his cock head was rubbing against that one spot inside of you. Your eyes opened wide as his name fall from your lips in almost surprise. Your back arched and he felt you pulsing around him. You were so close, he knew these mewls and cries too well, and he had no intentions to slow down or stop to prevent your climax.

He barely could hold on for a few more seconds after you come your whole body arching and shuddering, walls pulsing round his painfully sensitive cock, his name like a mantra on your lips, and it pushed him over. He come so hard his hips lost their rhythm for a moment before he was rocking into you deep and hard again, his warm cum spilling deep inside of you. The sweet moans, you have never really heard before sending new waves of pleasure through your body, prolonging your own climax.

Sebastian was breathing heavily, his skin was glistering with a thin sheet of sweat as he collapsed onto you. It took a few seconds until you could open your eyes to look up to the most beautiful sight above you. Sebastian’s blissful smile was still on his lips, his blue eyes hazy from his previous orgasm. He was the prettiest sight you have ever seen.

‘I love you.’ You blurred out pulling him onto you with a tender kiss.

‘I-I know.’ He answered still kissing you. ‘I love you too.’ He laughed and kissed you again, with all his love and care for you, his lips soft against yours, caressing you gently. ‘I thought you didn’t. I was afraid it was only me, and if we make love, I’d have been so screwed, doll. I could have lived with being your friend and your dom, but not this.’ The words were pouring from Sebastian and he pulled you into his arms, kissing you gently. ‘That’s why I said it’s dangerous.’ He laughed a bit.

‘I know.’ You reassured him quickly. ‘It’s not just you. I realized it a few weeks ago only, but I didn’t know how to talk about it. So I was hoping that you feel the same and like this maybe I can tell you easier.’ While you were speaking Sebastian pulled out and picked up one of the covers from the ground. ‘I didn’t mean to just spill it out, like this, but I couldn’t help it. I love you so much.’ You curled up around him happily.

‘I love you too, doll. And I have some good news for you.’ He looked down to you with a smug grin. ‘We are into the same kinky shit, doll.’

You laughed, laughed so hard, because he was right and he also seemed so serious, you actually thought it was something serious.

‘Oh, you gotta be punished for that.’ He joked pressing his lips to your in a passionate kiss to silence you. ‘Later.’ He added. ‘First, breakfast.’

‘You are horrible.’ You growled and rolled out of the bed.

‘You didn’t say this a few minutes ago. As I could tell you thought I was pretty awesome.’ He chased you into the kitchen.

‘Oh, my god! Clothes, Seb, clothes! My neighbours don’t need this on a Saturday morning.’ You pushed him back to the room.

‘It’s the highest floor, no one can see us, Miss Also Naked!’ His arms got wrapped around your waist and pulled you into a happy kiss.

‘Please promise that you will tell me if you ever feel down again. Call me immediately! I’ll leave some clothes here, so I can sleep with you any time you need me.’ His tone changed to serious for a second and you promised. ‘Maybe I’ll stay more often than after one scenes, you know, that now you are my girlfriend.’ His light blue eyes were sparkling with happiness, and he couldn’t keep his hands and mouth off of you not even for a second.

‘So, I am your girlfriend now?’ You asked with your hands on your hips, laughing.

‘Only if you agree.’ He looked you in the eye, waiting for your answer.

‘I’d love to be your girlfriend.’ You laughed until he muffled the sound with his lips.

The breakfast turned into a late brunch as you found your way back to your bedroom, Sebastian showing you just how happy he was, making sweet love to you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked i!

**Author's Note:**

> So, who would like to see, how this all ends? ;)


End file.
